Faster
by Crusty gramma
Summary: A blackjack x Annabeth story
1. Faster

Faster

A Blackjack x Annabeth fanfiction

I stared into Blackjack's deep brown eyes. I dreamed of my sweaty legs wrapped around his muscular body.

"B-Blackjack? C-can I... ride you?" I asked timidly.

He glanced around the secluded stable and replied, "Yes, Annabeth. You can ride me."

He asked me, "Am I your first Pegasus?" I replied feebly, "yes."

Right as the words left my mouth, Blackjack's wing scooped me onto his bare, muscular back, and I wrapped stanky legs around his firm torso. He slowly trotted out of the barn into the forest.

I kicked him and said in a firm voice, "faster."

He cantered deeper into the forest. "Yes! Good boy, Blackjack!" I screamed with pleasure. He was cantering so fast, and it felt great, but then he slowed down and whinnied loudly. "I can't keep cantering. I'm too tired to go this fast."

I hugged his sweaty neck and and whispered, "faster."

He found his energy, then started cantering. It felt amazing, until he started flying.

"WHOA! WHOA! No flying! Down, Blackjack! DOWN!" He flew higher and faster, and I started crying. "Not this fast!"

Suddenly, Blackjack flew down and bucked me off.

"Blackjack!" I yelled.

Blackjack trotted up to me.

"Wh-what are you d-d-doing?" I asked nervously.

He kept trotting until he was standing over me.

"Annabeth, I want to go further than riding. I wanna make love."

I looked up at his firm stomach, and let my eyes wander further back.

"Faster," I whispered.

And boy, did he go fast.


	2. Even faster

Even faster

As we were going fast, our crotches had a fun party. We were trying to party as quietly as possible so nobody would know we were in the woods..

My crotch was getting very, very drunk when we heard a loud sniff.

Me and Blackjack jerked our heads around to see Percy with his windswept locks, chiseled face, strong chin, and a single tear forming in his deep green eye, framed by long, dark, luscious eyelashes.

"A-A-Annabeth? Ho-How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me!" His voice cracked painfully.

I glared at him and said with resentment, "Blackjack had much more to offer than you ever could, Percy."

Blackjack nodded. "Yeah, Boss! You'll never be as fast as me!

Percy started sobbing. "The first girl I ever loved chose my Pegasus over me!"

His tears shone, despite the lack of light in the forest. They ran down his face slowly, and I decided to take advantage of the situation.

I ran up to Percy and sucked the tears off his face.

The sound of my thick, moist lips slurping his tears off of his cheekbones resembled someone sucking up snot, but magnified a hundred times.

"I love the taste of your tears, but there's something I want to taste even more," I whispered to Percy seductively, a light spittle spraying into his ear.

Blackjack whinnied with excitement. "Yeah, Boss. I want to taste it too!"

Percy smiled at us, his teeth the color of George Washington's hair. "Are you sure? I usually go even faster than you two."

Blackjack and I nodded vigorously, eager for a sip of Percy juice.

Percy climbed on top of Blackjack, who stood over me, and what happened next went too fast for me to remember.


	3. Fastest part 1

Fastest

"Annabeth, us two haven't gone fast in a while, and I've been wondering if you would like to tonight," Blackjack whispered seductivley.

I smiled and replied, "Oh, yes, Blackjack. Better not tell anyone or they'll want to go fast, too."

After dinner, I walked over to the Pegasus stables. I opened Blackjack's stall to see him sitting on a mound of hay covered in lotus petals. "Since we usually go too fast, I got these lotus flowers to make it seem longer, "Blackjack whinnied."

I walked up to him, pick up a petal, and ate it. "I'm ready, Blackjack," I said.

I tore off my clothes, walked up to Blackjack, and grabbed his Pegasus-parts. Blackjack pushed me into the ground, and started licking me all over. My face, my breasts, my crotch. I shivered and whispered, "f-faster." Blackjack positioned himself over me, but was interrupted with laughing from the Pegasus next door.

"Blackjack," he called. "You're obviously unexperienced. Why don't you let me teach you two how it's done."

Blackjack let him into the stable. "Okay, Waffles. Let's see what you got."

Waffles trotted up to me, and brushed his wings down my spine, and let them rest on my hips. He passionately kissed me, (even though he's a Pegasus) and I gasped. He stuck his tounge down my throat, and pushed me to the ground to deepen the kiss. I moaned.

He then flipped me over with his wing. "Your turn now, Blackjack," Waffles said.

I whimpered. "Please, Blackjack. Hurry up!"

Blackjack trotted over, and thrust his pony-parts into me, and Waffles did the same to Blackjack. They whinnied loudly.

We almost reached the climax when Rachel walked in. "What are you three doing?" She asked casually.

"I was just teaching Annabeth and Blackjack," replied Waffles.

Rachel smiled mischievously. "Can you teach me too?" She asked seductivley.

Waffles neighed with excitement. "I'm warning you; these are the fastest lessons you'll ever get!"

To be continued...

A/N: I tried.


	4. Fastest part 2

Fastest part 2

"Okay, Rachel. I want you to show us what you know on Blackjack," Waffles instructed.

Rachel smiled and got on her hands and knees. Blackjack whinnied, positioned himself over her, and thrust his pony parts into her. She moaned Wafgles said, "Okay, Rachel. That was good, but maybe try to be a bit more creative next time. Now come over and I'll show you."

Rachel smirks and stands in tree pose. Waffles neigs and sticks his furry head inside of Rachel. Rachel grunts with pleasure. She then lies down and with Waffles positioned over her head, started doing crunches. Every time she rises, she licks his dangle dongler. Eventually, she starts taking it into her mouth.

Waffles moaned. "Great job, Rachel. Now you go practice on Blackjack, while I work on Annabeth.

I sigh with relief. Finally Waffles is letting me try!"

While Rachel does crunches with Blackjack, I decide to get creative with Waffles. I crouch down and suddenly remember all of my flute lessons years ago. I decide to play some classical Waffle music.

I press the imaginary holes and blow into the flute, and Waffles screams and sprays pony juice all over my face. I lick it off, stand up, and spit it into Waffles' mouth. "Wow, Annabeth! I was not prepared for that at all!" Waffles gasps.

I walk over to Rachel and Blackjack, and climb onto Blackjack's back. He flies with excitement, and Rachel grabs onto him by his Banana.

He flies down and lands on top of me, as I climb on top of Rachel. Waffles, feeling left out, starts to cry. "Why aren't y'all including me?" He whines.

None of us answer him because we're too busy porking.

Blackjack flies into the air, and thrusts down with all of his strength into me. He then tries with Rachel, but never Waffles.

Waffles then sticks his hooves up all of our butts, but then Percy walks in.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME OUT, ANNABETH?!" He cries.

I sigh, not in the porking mood anymore, and say to Percy, "We thought you were asleep."

Percy sniffs loudly and mutters, "well, you could've woken me up."

Blackjack, clearly unhappy at being inturrupted says angrily, "Why did you have to ruin it, Boss?"

And then, out of nowhere, blackjack scoops me onto his back and flies me out of the stables into the sunrise. "I want to start a life with you, Annabeth. Forget Wagffles, Rachel, and Percy. Please... for me?"

I laugh and kiss Blackjack's forehead. "We'll have the fastest kids ever known to the world."


	5. Even faster than that

Even faster than that

A FEW MONTHS LATER

"Blackjack, I think I'm pregarent."

Blackjack gasped. "You are, Annabeth? That's amazing! I'm going to be a father!"

A few months ago Annabath and Blackjack moved to a secluded farm. It was large, and provided many places to hide from the horny inbred farmers that lived there.

"I think we should go back to camp half blood and tell everyone."

Blackjack stared at her. "If you really want to, baby. He caressed her face with his hooves. He tenderly swept her onto his back, and flew off into the sunset, the sounds of siblings porking loudly fading into the distance.

As they arrived at Camp half blood, all the demigods either got hard or ran to their cabins in fear.

"My beautiful girlfriend Annabeth is pregante"

The kids who weren't in their cabins and instead staring in lust gasped in awe. Their child was going to be perfect!

The females (that weren't scared, but instead had boners) crawled up to annabeth and caressed her large throbbing baby bump congratulating her, while the males caressed Blackjack's hard throbbing member, (why is it even called a member? Somebody answer in the comments for me, please) congratulating it.

All the girls and boys couldn't contain their desires and started ripping their clothes off and lustfully humping the couple. "Ooh, ooh! Harder, peasants! Faster!" Said Blackjack moaned.

They had a massive orgy, and all was well, until annabeth went into labor suddenly.

"Somebody get a doctor! Annabeth is going into labor," Blackjack neighed in desperation, his throbbing member still moist and unsatisfied, every hair on it standing up in lust, the tip oozing a translucent thick white goody milky substance, dripping down painfully as everyone watched in anticipation and lust.

Will ran up to Annabeth with Nico's dick so far up his tight ass that- actually, I think you readers already know what I was going to put there. I'll-ooh! Ahh! Help you, Annabeth! Ha-harder, Nico!"

Will force-fed Annabeth weed, and she went in a coma from the dankness. He shoved his meaty hand into her moist vagina and pulled a sexy ginger fetus while simultaneously having Nico perform oral on him. (Multitasking like a boss)

"Why the fuck is my kid ginger?" Asked blackjack in fury. "And why isn't it part Pegasus and even more retarded looking?"

Rachel then fell out of the sky wearing only a thong made of weave, the faint sound of Percy screaming, "Where'd my weave go!" in the distance. She laughed manically. "I'm the daddy, faggots."

Authors note- I'm sorry that this sexy fanfiction was dead for months. It takes a long time to find a horse willing to have sexy times to help me discover the true dynamics of the human/horse relationship. Please comment. If you can't think of anything to comment, just copy and this this: If someone's being an aggravation, stop them with penetration.


End file.
